Petolemis (TF:C Verse)
Location:Milky Way /Petolemaiac Central Starzone/Mar-Ardetta System Description The homeworld of the Petolemaic, and former capital of their government, Petolemis is an arid planet with methane-based lifeforms. Because of this, life on the planet evolved in a much more diverse way, fauna and flora become more adapted to the high temperature of the day and the sub-zero temperature of the night. Much of the animals on the world can be seen with scaly and hardened skins while the plants often have their roots lies deep beneath the sands with a very high metabolism rate in their photosynthesis process in order to absorb as much nutrients available. This bears the planet an uncanny resemblance to Palaven, another arid planet in C-Space, although Petolemis is noted to have a much better planetary magnetic field compared to the Turian Homeworld. The natural characteristics of Petoolemis heavily shaped the Petolemaic people's way of life, before the formation of their Hegemony, the Petolemaics were divided among nomadic tribes, living in a constant state of global conflict and conquest until the Age of the Hegemony came with the Gen'Tak Clan Unification Campaign. As the Age of Hegemony came, the Petolemaic Civilization entered a golden age of cultural achievements, space colonization, and truly having a centralized, unified interstellar government under the rule of the Gen'Tak Tribe. This happy endeavor however did not last long. The Petolemaic's lack of enthusiasm for a total war and their lightly defended outposts eventually led to the Hegemony's demise during the Age of the Headless Tribes. As the Bugs blitzing their way to the capital world of Gehenna the administrative and Throne world of the Gen'Tak, the Gen'Tak tribe fought with everything they had. Despite their valiant efforts, most of the ruling members of the Gen'Tak tribe were wiped out, with their homeworld and administrative capital being captured. After the Bugs were driven out of Petolemaic Territory, Petolemis was once again reestablished as the capital of the new Gen'Tak Hegemony. With the help of Federation terraforming tech, much of the planet has become useable again, however, it still takes time for the Hegemony to repair the damage and recover what it has lost. Today, Petolemis and Gehenna serve as the twin capitals of the Petolemaic Hegemony, under the leadership of Jensodo Lew Gen'Tak, a new centralized Petolemaic government was set up. With the recognition of the Hegemony as the legitimate Petolemaic government in Citadel space, the living conditions of the planet have been greatly improved thanks to its strategic trading ports to the Citadel, Federation, and Alliance space. CITADEL TRAVEL ADVISORY: Petolemis' Atmosphere is heavily concentrated with methane gas, the weather is also relatively unpredictable with temperatures that can rapidly rise and decrease to harmful levels for other species. The Standard Temperature of the world is 140 Fahrenheit on a pleasant winter day. Species who are accustomed to more humid environments are required to bring pressure suits and heat-proof protection when venturing outside the human domed habitats. Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Background Category:Terran Federation:Contact